


overture

by isthismydesign



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), The Addams Family (Movies - Sonnenfeld)
Genre: F/M, Family Reunions, Halloween, M/M, Q is an Addams, bond is internally screaming, but how attached are we really, everyone thinks q is joking, he isnt, idk if they get together in this we'll see, no beta we die like men, not for you, pubert doesnt exist sorry, q brings bond to a ball, q is the baby addams, the mamushka, this is foR ME
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthismydesign/pseuds/isthismydesign
Summary: In which Q is the youngest Addams, invited home to celebrate Halloween with his family. Only Morticia insists that he is under no circumstances allowed to come to the party alone. Enter James Bond, the closest thing with a heartbeat when Q opens the invitation. His ability to never be shocked is merely a plus, and about to be put to the test anyway.
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams, James Bond & Q, James Bond/Q
Comments: 25
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I just watched the Addams Family on Netflix and had an urge to plop Q into the madness. Skyfall essentially goes well, and M survives and all of that jazz. Making this up as I go along and I'm just gonna have fun with it! If it's not your cup of tea, oh well! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy nonetheless!  
> x Gray

**Q's POV**

Q took his job seriously. Being the youngest Quartermaster in MI6 history means that you take your job seriously. This also means that Q has never breathed a word about his job to his parents, or his siblings. But somehow his mother can send him a letter. Q doesn’t know how she gets it through the meticulous screening process every letter and package goes through to get within a three mile radius of MI6, let alone how it reaches his desk. No one ever delivers them, and it’s not as if Thing could get mail here anyway. But Gomez and Morticia Addams taught him well, so he knows better than to ask.  


To be quite frank, it’s fun to receive mail. Especially non-work related mail from his beloved mother on a Monday morning. So he dumps his computer bag on the floor unceremoniously and falls into his chair, reaching for the letter and obsidian letter opener that his brother Pugsley gave him for Samhain last year.  


The parchment is old and yellowed, and Q laughs at the bright white postage stamp that clashes with the envelope and blood red ink. He’s pretty sure that Morticia does write her letters in blood, which makes him all the more curious as to how she can not only smuggle a letter into Q-Branch, but one containing human remains. He’d be a fool to think the blood was anything other than human anyway.  


He flips over the envelope and takes a moment to appreciate the Addams family crest burned into the red wax seal, Mother knows how to theme if nothing else, before slicing it open and eagerly reading his mother’s words.

_My dearest Quintus,_  


_A thousand pardons for the delay in writing you once more. You know that writing to you is one of my greatest pleasures, and only the most important emergencies could keep me away from it. So I hope you understand that planning your birthday party has taken so much of my time. Samhain is always a busy time of year, and I always wonder if I can handle planning your party and suitable Samhain festivities at the same time. However, I’m pleased to announce that everyone is free on Samhain so we can celebrate your birthday on the 31st like I know you enjoy._  


_I have much more planning to do, but the guest list is almost complete. I should inform you that I have marked you down with a plus one, and I don’t wish to hear another word on the matter. A girlfriend, a boyfriend, it can be a coworker for all that it matters, just bring someone! Your father has been worried as of late that you are more and more busy, he fears you retreating too much and never seeing you again. I’ve assured him you would never do such a thing, but you know how your father gets. I think it will be good for the both of you._  


_Do reply to this letter with whomever you are bringing, so I’ll be sure to save them a seat._  


_Rest in peace,_  
_Mother_

A plus one. She wants Q to bring a plus one. He doesn’t have many friends, save Eve Moneypenny, which Q isn’t exactly willing to bring a female friend over. His parents are well aware that he has a preference for men, but for a family obsessed with death, they sure do get excited over the possibility of children. But if not Eve then who?  


Q’s musings are interrupted by a quiet sense that someone is approaching behind him. He turns around to find Bond, limping his way with an utter lack of any equipment that Q had sent him into the field went.  


Bond, and others, always seem slightly surprised that Q is able to tell if someone is behind him so easily. Regardless, Bond schools his features into something bordering apologetic, if he were capable of such an emotion. “Sorry about the equipment Q, but you know how fieldwork goes. Once the gun runs out of bullets there’s only so much I can do with it. Let’s just say I owe you one, alright?”  


_I owe you one._ Hm, Bond most certainly does owe him one. Several ‘one’s as a matter of fact. And Q has just thought of a way to cash them all in. “Are you free this weekend?”  


Now Bond definitely looks surprised. “Yes?”  


It’s brilliant. Bond is a spy, he knows how to blend in and not make a fool of himself most of the time. Any immediate security issues Q can think of are taken care of by bringing a 00 agent. It’s difficult to surprise him, and impossible to disturb him. “Pack a bag 007, you and I are going on a trip.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bond accepts an invitation and meets Lurch. He has so many questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again!! it's been a while, i know. but i've been feeling very productive these past few days and with a huge school project in the rearview mirror, i think it calls for a celebration! 
> 
> i don't have much to say except thank you for the hits, kudos, and comments! i'm an all seeing author and it makes my day to watch the hit count go up (and i do stalk my stats) and getting a comment?? week. MADE. 
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoy!
> 
> x Ransom

_It’s brilliant. Bond is a spy, he knows how to blend in and not make a fool of himself most of the time. Any immediate security issues Q can think of are taken care of by bringing a 00 agent. It’s difficult to surprise him, and impossible to disturb him. “Pack a bag 007, you and I are going on a trip.”_

**Q's POV**

"A trip."

"Is there an echo in here, 007?" 

Q gets a sharp look for his troubles. "Where to?"

"Scotland of course. Where else did you think I'm from?"

Bond perks up like a puppy at that. "I'm sorry, did you say where you're from?" He's always wanted to know more about Q, but with his files being so top secret the only person Bond could sleep with to get them being M herself, he doesn't know much. 

Q glances at his laptop. There's no one in earshot down in the labs. "Yes. There's something of a family gathering soon and Mother has forbidden me from coming alone."

"And I come in where exactly?" There's sarcasm in Bond's tone, but Q knows he's genuinely curious. Bond can't help it.

"Don't be dense 007 it doesn't suit you." Q chided. "Obviously you will be coming as my plus one. Mother and Father won't mind that you're male or that you aren't actually my partner, though they'll doubtless be delighted to meet you anyway." 

Bond didn't seem convinced. "Why not bring Moneypenny?"

"There's a security issue with me leaving London, 007, one that Ms Moneypenny is not equipped to handle." Nevermind that Q had no other friends to speak of. "And my family is rather... let's just say they aren't for the faint of heart."

An eyebrow raise. Q can't help but rush to explain. "It's not that I don't love them, of course! It's just that it's my entire extended family and they have a habit of scaring off anyone who isn't supremely determined to be there."

Q collapses into his favorite chair again and stares at the letter. "How Mother gets a letter into the core of MI6 without ever being informed that I work here is a wonderful example. She must have had Thing deliver it, but I don't know how it managed to sneak into MI6 to deliver it in the first place." 

"What on Earth is Thing?"

"Just go home and pack a bag, 007. Bring enough clothes for a week and a tux or two. My family has a habit of dressing to impress, so I advise you to do the same. We leave tomorrow after I finish work."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Bond's POV**

"So tell me Q, do I need my Aston Martin for the trip?" 

"Of course you want to get it back. Need I remind you that it's _my_ Aston Martin? I bought it at an estate sale years ago and it's been my pet project ever since." Q huffed out a laugh as Bond arrived at 5 o'clock on the dot, complete with a duffel bag that held more weapons than clothes. "Wait here a minute, I need to change." Q slipped into the locker room opposite the labs with his own bag.

Interesting that Q's typical business casual attire wouldn't cut it with his own parents. James had spent the night after packing sitting in his empty apartment with a glass of Scotch, musing over his Quartermaster's odd ways of cashing in favors. To be frank James was honestly surprised Q had family at all, let alone a seemingly large extended family that held _gatherings._

If Bond was shocked about the new appearance of Q's family situation, it was nothing compared to the shock of the boffin's new appearance in _fifteen minutes._ Gone was the tangled curls, 5 o'clock shadow, and scruffy sweater. Q looked like he has stepped out of a movie from the 20's. His hair was slicked off his face, though still curly, and he wore a brown-grey colored suit. Complete with a smartly buttoned vest, tasteful tie, and new gold wire glasses to match the gold cufflinks and tie pin. Due to James' extensive knowledge of all things rich, he could tell everything was real. Was that a pocket-watch?

James was staring, he couldn't help it. Broken out of his stupor by Q's light cough, he quickly smiled at the younger man and was treated with a light blush as Q walked quickly past him. "Lurch should be here by now with the car." Q continued walking, leaving James to catch up. 

Indeed he was. Q did not explain to James that "Lurch" was an almost eight foot tall, largely mute, man who looked like he could snap James in half like it was nothing. The car also looked like it was from another decade, old enough that James could have sworn the last time he saw one like it was at a museum during a mission. 

"I see where you got an appreciation for Aston Martins." Bond covered his confusion with humor, wondering what Q's family could be like if Q was expected to wear ancient suits and ride in a car larger than a hearse.

It took Q a moment to respond. "What? Oh, yes. It was my brother and Lurch that taught me my way around a car when I was eight or nine." 

"A brother?" Bond prompted. It seemed his hopes of learning more about the Quartermaster was coming true before the trip even began. 

Q smiled as he hopped in the car, letting Bond slide in with him. "My brother Pugsley and my sister Wednesday. They're twins, five years older than me. He taught me all about technology and electricity. I barely even got shocked. Wednesday taught me-" He paused, and Bond prompted him to go on. "Well, she taught me other things. No less important, though." 

"How interesting." Bond managed. _Puzzling, more like._

Lurch silently pulled away from MI6 and into the crowd of rush hour in London. "The trip won't take more than two or three hours, but feel free to get comfortable." Q said in response, leaning against the headrest.

Bond laughed. "There's no way you will even get out of the suburbs in three hours."

Q smiled in a way that reminded James of the second just before Q would drop a bomb on an enemy. "Lurch is a very good driver." Was all he said. Lurch made a sound in between a moan and a grunt.

Q laughed, leaning forward to get closer to the front of the car. "Don't be silly Lurch, of course you're a good driver!" Was that Lurch talking? How did Q understand him?

Somehow Q was right. They never seemed to move very fast, but it was like James had blinked and suddenly they were in the countryside. He couldn't even see the skyglow of London behind them. They pulled up to a house, but Bond couldn't really call it that. It looked like a textbook image of a haunted mansion, big and black with huge gaping windows and dim candlelight emanating from the building. It struck Bond as one of the must curious, if not beautiful, homes that he had ever seen. He could picture Q growing up here. 

"Now, Bond. Look at me." Q snapped his fingers in Bond's face. "Look at me. My family is strange, but they won't hurt you. If my father comes at you with a fencing sword just grab the one that he tosses at you and try your best. We have a few days before the rest of the family comes to get you settled."

"Pardon?"


End file.
